Post-Legacy Project
Started: 21Apr17 | Updated: 22Apr17, 29Apr17, 30Apr17, 13May17 Excerpt Legacy: Dunamis, Part 2½ Legacy: Dunamis, Part 1 (Power) Jedi of the Beyond era Chapter I Corso Marek sat despondently at the bar counter, half-dazed by the tankard of spiced Corellian ale he had just ingested, it's been three weeks since he lost his job running freight out of Nar Shaddaa thanks to his former co-pilot's incompetence by letting a nest of cannoks eat their cargo, he sulked in his own self-pity as he gulped down a swig of ale. The only good thing that came from his contract's termination was the severance pay that he used to pay for drinks after arriving on Ord Sedra. For awhile he felt okay but after the credits began to dwindle from alcohol consumption, room and board and the neighborhood street rats that picked his pockets on his first day in Adarra he couldn't but grow bitter and accept th poor situation he was dealt. before he grimaced at the loud clamoring behind him. The man placed a hand over his ear from roaring noise and looked back; a crowd of denizens were huddle over a caged pit, cheering and spewing obscenities all the while clasping credits and other valuables. Obviously gambling. "What's with all the excitement?" Corso asked turning back to the burly Cathar bartender. "His Excellency Garra Jallissii Abai—y'know that fat slug that owns this place, started shockboxing matches recently." He looked back again. "Interesting." “If you'd like to place a bet, I could arrange it." Corso heard someone say. He turned to his right and saw an aqua-skinned. Nautolan grinning at him. He was too well dressed to be in a slum like this; a pressed black jacket with khaki dress pants and clean black boots. Despite being well-dressed Corso could tell he was a sly one from what he could decipher from his time as a clerk for the Telos Security Force. :Get away from me scum. He thought, but aloud he only managed to say, "Really?" :"Might I suggest Zek, the Lok Revenant. They say he was killed in a match on Lok after a shockglove malfunctioned and stopped his heart, but he came back to life and won.” Corso raised an eyebrow. "So you're guaranteeing I'll win?" The Nautolan only smiled. :"Alright," he felt around in his pocket and frowned when he couldn't find what he was looking for. "Sorry, uh—" :"Blitz, my friends call me Blitz." :"Sorry, friend, looks like I'm out of money." :"Don't you worry, Blitzy will help you. How much?" :"I was hoping for twelve hundred. I need to buy transport off this world." Blitz smiled again and removed a gold credit voucher from a pocket on the inside of his coat, and held it up. :"Just one thing: nterest is ten percent." Corso hesitated for a second before answering. "Put me down for twelve hundred. On the Feeorin, Zek." The Nautolan toyed with the voucher, "Pleasure doing business with you..." :"Corso." :"It's been a pleasure, Corso." With another quick grin he left the counter and headed into the back of the cantina. I'm a karking idiot. Corso sighed and his head sunk into his arms. :"Please tell me I didn't just make a big mistake." Corso turned back to the bartender. The bartender simply grabbed a mug and poured some fresh coffeine, then slid it across the counter to Corso. "We all learn from the mistakes we make." The young man sighed again and sipped from the mug. Damn it. * Jai'ga Shan, a Mandalorian soldier skulked through the alley in town of Adarra. When she came to the mouth of the alley she stopped in her tracks and held up her hand signalling a full stop to the people behind her. She peered around the corner, seeing nothing but a few civilians passing by a fountain adorned with a statue of a man holding a spear, she reared back and signaled for her allies to follow her as she moved toward the statue. "Sariah, map, now." She said, holstering her blaster. A female Mandalorian pulled up a miniature holo-map on her gauntlet. "Okay, we're supposed to be here by the fountain, right, Dyre?" "Yeah, these are the coordinates I got from the baron." He confirmed. "So where the hell is the contact?" Sariah stood up and deactivated the holo-map, "Sir, I don't like this." A male Mandalorian removed his helmet and chuckled, "Come on, Gallé, I'll help you loosen up." "Sann'tiago please, I've seen you without your armor, and kad'ika, you got nothing to offer me." He jutted out a finger at Sariah, "Hey! ... it was cold that night." Trying to ignore them, Jai'ga looked around, and realization panged the back of her head like a shot from a flechette. "Take cover!" Her warning came too late when Sann'tiago fell to a sniper shot to the head, Fetch and Ahto went down as well. Sariah yelled Sann'tiago's name as she and the remaining Mandalorians ducked for cover dragging the fallen bodies along. "Damn it all, that chakaar set us up." Jai'ga seethed, ducking behind the fountain. "We got the Kadd'ej's dogs all over us." "With the Vel'asii threatening him, I can't say I blame him; they have ways of making people talk." She stood up and fired off a few rounds, striking one of the Vel'asii in the chest. "You'd know better than me, eh vod?" "If you wanna get something off your chest, now's the time seeing as how we might die today." She dropped back down as the Mandalorians started firing, Sariah in particular, tears and vengeance in her eyes. "How could you let yourself get captured, Dyre? You're the best warrior I know, why would you?" "You don't understand." He grimaced when a bolt grazed the stone beside his head. She popped off another round. "Then tell me. If we're gonna die here, I want to know." He hesitated but the constant badgering about it, he soon gave in, "I lost myself, all right!" He said finally, shooting a bolt through a Vel'asii's cranium, giving him a craniofacial as he fell in a burnt husk, "I karking lost myself!" Jai'ga smiled at the fallen corpse then looked at the man beside her. "Seems like the lost is now found again, vod." Shan and Dyre stared into each others eyes for a few moments before the blaster fire reacquired their attention. Several Vel'asii skulked in alleys and on the rooftops surrounding the fountain, firing from several angles; one of their rounds scraped some paint off Sariah's helmet, a fragment of the crystallized flechette broke off and pierced her neck, just barely missing a major blood vessel. She went down quickly. * * * Corso backed into a corner as Blitz and his two thugs crowded him Version 2 Corso Marek sat despondently at a dingy table in the seediest cantina he could find in town of Adaara on the the agricultural world of Ord Sedra wishing he hadn't just made the fourth biggest mistake of his as he watched the man he just bet the remains of his severance pay on go down after taking a shock-glove to the jaw. :No! He whimpered silently, then cursed aloud as his bookie came to collect his earnings. "Hey, Blitz, I--" The Nautolan loan shark crept up to his table with two others, one was large even for a Gamorrean and the other was a Rodian female clad in green leather that clung to her skin, almost blending in. :"Save it, sleemo, where's the money?" Corso took a quick a sip from his glass of juma before the Nautolan slapped it away in a fit of frustration. :"Last chance, human, you've been dodging me for weeks. Pay me now or I'll bring your head back to Garra." As the young human began to studder he noticed the Rodian and Gamorrean were moving closer to him and he watched as Blitz moved his coat to brandish the bejeweled blaster pistol he had tucked safely in his belt holster. Corso looked around at the denizens occupying the cantina, they were watching but careful not to say anything then he looked to the Cathar bartender, Odon, he met earlier this week who shook his head. :"No one's going to cross the Hutts for you, hu--" Blitz paused mid-sentence when he heard a bolt of blue go past his eye and strike his Rodian companion who went limp in seconds. Angered, he swiveled around, removing the blaster from his belt. "Who was it?" He roared. Corso mouthed the words 'Thank you' to the bartender then took advantage of the confusion and snuck past the Gamorrean, exiting through the back door to the establishment. Legacy: Dunamis, Part 2 (222 ABY, 224 ABY) Dunamis Part 2 Corso Marek sat despondently at a dingy table in the mess hall at Outpost Lok, the main camp for the Mandalorians on Zanbar, and of course being the only non-Mandalorian there he was forced to sit alone, as the others considered him dar mana or something similar. He slowly muched on the stale bread and stew he was given, careful not to make eye contact with anyone and paused only to acknowledge the woman who invited him as she walked to his table. "Room for another?" She asked, setting her tray down. Corso only had time to say, "Of course." before she was already seated, then he shyly continued his meal looking away from her. "You know it's considered rude not make eye contact on a first date." Marek sputtered and chuckled, "Date?" He looked her in the eye, noticing they were a beautiful shade of amethyst that accented her orchid skin tone perfectly. She was lovely and after a few seconds he realized he was staring too long and she commented. "See something you like, red-eyes?" He hesitated and decided to change the subject but she began talking again. "So, tell me, what really made want to come with us? You wanted to escape, that was obvious, but what are you trying to escape?" The young continued eating, stuffing his mouth with stew-soaked bread and chugging a cup of a liquid that tasted like something akin to rum but stronger and he coughed, turned and puked off the the side of the table. Moments later he heard uproarous laughter and happened to look up at the culprit who spiked his drink: Jey'Ro. A large part of Corso wanted to walk up and beat the Twi'lek until he bled from every orifice but the passive side of him won, as it always did and he sat back down. recruit?" Legacy: Dunamis, Part 3 (230 ABY-?) "You know this'll never work, Jai." Rik said as he looked over the edge of the building they were on, it was a long way down. The residential towers of Coruscant upper class were known to many in the lower levels to be the leading cause of politicians' deaths behind the Emperor's temper and assassination by a crime lord. Rik looked at Jai with an edgy expression; they were tasked with stealing from the del la Serre family residence. The teen simply chuckled and lifted the ventilation duct, the sound of the rusted metal grated against their ears. Jai held up the cable to his harness. "Come on, be a sport." "Fine," Rik took the cable in both hands and gripped it tightly, "but the first sight of the boys in white and I'm out." Jai chuckled again as he lowered himself down, "Sure, buddy." He looked around the dark room and immediately found what he was looking for, or what Suura was looking for, an crimson-colored gem in an illuminated glass display case. It was apparently called the (Te'Qet Talisman), that's all Suura bothered to tell him. He didn't care why the Hutt wanted it or what it was, all he needed to know was that that shiny rock was going to feed him and Rik for next month. He set his boots down on the floor as softly as he could and walked toward the gem. Too easy, he thought as he crept, he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his mind like something was trying to tell him to leave immediately; he shrugged it off and instead he gripped the corners of the case with gloved hands and lifted. Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open and his body was overcome with stillness. Remain calm, maybe they haven't seen you yet. He lied to himself. "Intruder!" A woman's voice cried, likely Mrs. Madine. On second thought. Run! Jai smashed the case with his elbow, grabbed the gem and hid it in his pocket. He yanked on the cable and was pulled back up to the roof. "We got trouble." "I heard. We need a fast exit." Jai pointed to the next building, a ten-foot gap from there position. "We could always jump." Rik shook his head. "You can, I wanna live." Jai rebutted with a shake of his head, "Yeah, live and be the Empire's (bitch)." "Point taken." After a few moments of debating they heard the clomping of heavy boots coming toward them and looked at each other, knowing. The boys in white, Imperial stormtroopers. They didn't hesitate when they saw the white helmet, Jai and Rik started running and made a leap of faith. Something in Jai's mind felt distorted in the air like something pushed him ahead; when the edge of the building neared they tucked their legs and rolled, they grunted but stood quickly and gave the stormtroopers the one finger salute before running toward the stairs down to the nearest turbolift. "Well, that was fun." Jai laughed, resting against the lift's wall. Fool's Errand {{Started: 7Jun15 | Updated: 22Apr17 Excitement rushed through him as he ran through the streets of Mayfare, ducking and dodging obstacles on his way to the Imperial Royal Palace, he neared and slowed to a steady walk when he saw an Imperial Knight's crimson armor. When the knight turned his head he caught the boy's eye who nervously waved at him. "Hello, Master Kyne." He said, bowing slightly. The gaunt faced Knihht's expression and voice was stoic as usual "Arren." With that out of the way, he made his way past the security check point, then resumed running. There was no stopping him now. The Grand Hall of the palace was empty at this time, the spaciousness of it was awe-inspiring even after years of roaming them as a child. The walls spoke of the history of the Empire, how the great schism led to its creation and even had portraits of their leaders from founder Emperor Soonter Fel to his granddaughter Teresia the current monarch, and one day her daughter would have a place decorating the hall. Arren Banteri slowed himself again as he came to the end of the hall and approached a door, he opened it and stepping inside he surveyed the area, just a bed and bathroom. Without warning he felt someone cover his eyes and wrap legs around his waist, tightly as not to slip. "Guess who." A female voice said. She nibbled his ear lobe and he took a wild guess. "Elsa Ghent?" She chuckled, "No." Then climbed off him and moved over to the bed giving him a full view of Her Royal Highness Priya Fel, his best friend since he was seven. She was a few inches shorter than him now since he grew during his time in basic training, he grew a bit of facial hair and muscle too, but not much. She eyed him then came close, she was studying him. "You seem excited." Priya glared then smiled when she realized. "You got in!" Arren smiled as well unable to contain it. "I did. I am now an official member of the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps. Private Banteri at your service, milady." "My service, huh?" She stepped closer and touched his cheek, "You will follow my orders without question?" "Yes, princess." He turned his head slightly and grabbed her hand, "You know I care for you, right?" "Of course." He sighed, "I ship out tomorrow. To Yinchorr with the Three-Twelfth Legion." She moved her hand away, "And you don't want me to be hurt." "No. I don't things to go unsaid. In case I—" Priya grabbed his arm and yanked hard, bringing his face closer to her and planted a passionate kiss upon his lips. "I've wanted to do that for a long time, you know." "Ditto." "Will you stay the night with me?" "Of course." He leaned in and kissed her back. Timeline 3670 BBY *Aurek is born. 3662 BBY *Aurek is recruited by Arkon and Kes Okari on Atalia to be the first Mandalorian Knight at age eight. 3653 BBY *Mandalorian Knight vessels Dorjander, Exile and Canderous disappear from Usari system. 127 ABY *Soontir Fel II, brother of Emperor Roan Fel, secedes from the Fel Empire in the aftermath of the Treaty of Anaxes, in preparation of the eventual betrayal at the hands of the One Sith allies, bringing those loyal with him further into the Unknown Regions. 175 ABY *Princess Teresia Fel is born to Soontir Fel II's child. circa. 200 ABY *Corso and Tiya Marek are born. (approximate date) *Riyo disappears from Telos IV. (approximate date) 207 ABY *Arren Banteri is born on Dékor, to Imperial Military personnel Sergeant Arya and Captain J. Korrhen. *Princess Jaina Fel is born on New Bastion. 209 ABY *Princess Cherith Fel was born on New Bastion. 212 ABY *Jai is born in the Coruscant Underworld. *Rurik is born on Coruscant. 220 ABY *Kedd'ej Covenant attacks Outpost Skirata on Shogun slaughtering its inhabitants and take Rohan Dyre captive. Dyre eventually escapes. 221 ABY *Mandalorian Knights reappear, but are stranded on Vendaxa. Outpost Vizla is set up. *Aayla Vao strikes deal with Mandalorian Knights to deliver crystals and other supplies to them on Vendaxa to repair their ships. *Ran Dyre and others begin voicing concerns about destruction of Mandalorian colonies, but words fall on deaf ears. 222 ABY Corso Marek fired from cargo-hauling, arrives on Ord Sedra. *Ran Dyre and others covertly form the New Mandalorian Crusaders on Zanbar to combat the new threat. **Dyre sends a detachment to Ord Ssedra when tipped off by a contact that a group of aliens claim responsibility for the destruction of Mandalorian colonies. Jai'ga Shan and his son Rohan leads the expedition. ***Intel confirmed and Mandalorians are led into a trap by the revealed Kedd'ej Covenant. ***Skirmish on Ord Sedra begins. *Corso Marek, reluctantly get involved in the skirmish and begrudgingly joins the Mandalorians. *Corso decides to stay and become a Mandalorian after an elightening converstion with Jai'ga Shan. After completion of intial training he receives armor from Shan. 224 ABY *Mandalorians come in contact with Fel Imperium and become allies against the resurgent Sith and Kedd'ej Covenant after the skirmish aboard Phoenix Rises. 225 ABY (Knights) * 227 ABY Battle for Marrakesh begins. 228 ABY *Rally Master Marek meets and convinces Knights to join the war effort and joins the Marrakesh campaign with them. 230 ABY *Corso is promoted to commander and eventually participates in what became known as the Fall of Marrakesh. *Ran Dyre and Jai'ga Shan die during the Fall of Marrakesh, leaving Marek heartbroken. *Corso is elected to become the next Mandalore, being the first in over fifty years to be worthy of the title, taking the mantle of "Mandalore the Crusader". 231 ABY *Corso heads to Telos IV to visit his dying father. Aeron Marek dies. *Clan Marek is established from the remains of the Marek family. **Tiya Marek joins the New Mandalorian Crusaders. 231 ABY--? *Corso adopts Halsey into Clan Marek. Misc. Legacy: Contingency {{Started: 28May17 | Updated: Dunamis Part 3 He stared at it with intrigue as he sat across from his host. The weapon of the Sith and Imperial Knights, and the tool of the Jedi Order upon the waist of one clad in the armor of his people. It was a strange sight to behold and one he would take to his grave. "Like it?" Aurek asked, removing the weapon from his hip. The Knight watched as the Crusader analyzed his weapon. Corso ran fingers along the handle, noticing the engraved initials upon it written in Mando'a. Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff